DMC: The Devil twins
by yorkmanic89
Summary: As if playing the new DMC wasn't worst enough, me and my brothers ended up in the game in Limbo and supposedly learn about our forgotten history. What's worse we got to help Dante on defeating Mundus and hopefully get back home when this is over. What I didn't know is that we weren't the only people in the game
1. Character introductions

Dmc: the devil twins

(A/N: okay let me make this clear. I don't like the new Devil May Cry.

Jin: it sucks!

Koji: Horrible.

Me: hey twiddle dee and twiddle dumb. shut up. I didn't ask you for your opinions. so what we're going to do is some changes starring me and my twin brothers. we might two more OC's in the story. but before we start the story we'll do our character bios for the Devil May Cry series

Character Bios

Dante "Abel" Mojima

voice actor(English): Spike Spencer Voice actor(Japanese): Yuichi Nakumara

age: 30

race: Nephilim

battle theme: Ryu ga gotoku 4: Myth his dark self's theme is Blazblue: endless despair

appearance: long black hair, one red eye and one blue eye, Wears a black blazer on with a white shirt under and a black loose tie, black trousers, tailored shoes, Black bandages on his arms, fingerless gloves, black hooded cape. When he turns into his dark self, his red eye glows, red aura surrounds him. when in devil trigger, his hoodie comes off showing his spiky hair, his eyes turn red and Black aura surround him.

Weapons: A blood red Demonic Katana called the Muramasa, a Long barrel heavy plated magnum revolver, An angelic hammer called the Divine Vanquisher, Dual silver uzis, Exploding throwing knives

later weapons: A anti material sniper rifle fused with Demonic and angelic powers, his katana can turn to a demonic scythe called the reaver and a giant demonic axe called the butcher.

abilities: manipulate time, turns to his dark self depending on his wounds, his dark self allows him to absorb energy from his foes to heal him and give him power whether from his aura or doing damage, acrobatics, pull or push objects or foes with his demonic arm, dodges, Counters, Diarm foes, Glide over Obsticles, adds elements or add angelic or demon type to a weapon

Devil trigger ability: When in Devil trigger, his speed increases, his wounds heal quickly, time freezes to do more damage on his foes

bio: Son and successor of Matsuda Mojima. next in line to be head of the Mojima Family. Dante and his brothers get warped to Limbo of the Bellevue Pier, carnival after they were playing DMC. Dante had to change his name to Abel to avoid confusing with the other Dante. It so turns out Abel and his brothers are being targeted by Mundus for their power and their immortality and have them as perfect soldiers for his army. now Abel and his brothers have no choice but to join the order and help Dante in his journey on defeating Mundus and hopefully find a way back home.

Koji Mojima

Voice actor(english): Liam o' Brien Voice actor(Japanese): Hiroki Tochi

Age: 30

Race: Nephilim

battle theme: Ryu Ga Gotoku 4: speed star

appearance: Black long hair, black eyes, black shirt, black jeans, black shoes and black fingerless gloves. when in his Devil Trigger, his eyes turn red and so does his hair.

Weapons: Dual silver knives, double barreled shotgun, dual desert eagles, An angelic sword called the Slayer and Demonic trench Knives called Cutters

later weapons: Shurikens, an angelic bow and dual wielding angelic knives

abilities: speed, counters, Disarming foes, acrobatics, add elements in his weapons, creates a dark doppleganger of himself and glides over obsticles

Devil Trigger's ability: when in Devil trigger, he moves extremely fast, his wounds heal quicker and his attacks can ignore enemy defenses.

bio: Abel's twin brother. he's a trickster and always fool around no matter the situation. however this usually makes his enemies annoyed and lose their guard. when he gets angry, his demon powers are unleashed and will kill his foes with no mercy. he helps Abel on learning his secret history and defeating Mundus.

Jin Mojima

Voice actor(English): Patrick Seitz Voice actor(Japanese):Tomokazu Sugita

age: 30

Race: Nephilim

Battle theme: Ryu Ga Gotoku 4: Rebellions

Appearance: Long Black hair, blue eyes, black vest hoodie with no shirt under it, black cargo pants, black shoes, fingerless gloves, silver gauntlets on his arms and silver armored Leggings on his legs. when in Devil Trigger, his eyes turn red, his hoodie comes off, his hair turns spiky and red and his silver gauntlets and leggings turn spiked.

Weapons: Ak 47, Combat shotgun, hand to hand combat from his silver gauntlets and leggings, Angelic Rapier and Demonic brass knuckles

later weapons: Rocket launcher, Demonic Mace and a Angelic Claymore

Abilities: Strength, air glide to obsticles, disarming foes, Counters, Acrobatics, stability, Break enemy defenses, gets more stronger the more pain he gets, add elements to his weapons

Devil Trigger: his wounds heal quicker, does shockwave attacks with his fists, improved stability, his speed improves more and his strength does more damage to even enemies with shields

bio: Abel's and Koji's brother. his short tempered and sometimes lets his fists do the talking. however, his fighting skills were not as skilled as Abel's. he helps Abel on learning more his history with Koji and defeating Mundus.

(no flames. they will be removed and you will be blocked. this is going to be my first Dmc Fanfic so give me some credit)


	2. Mission 1: found pt 1

Mission 1: Found

(Abel's pov)

I wake up from the sound of wood creaking and I see everything red.

"shit...not good..."

somehow I'm in Limbo. This area was way too familar. this place is the first level of the DMC game. I look behind me and I see Dante jump into his trailer and jump out of the trailer with his clothes on as it gets pulled by the hunter demon and chops it in half. Okay now I know this is real.

"missed."

really? you get pissed about your trailer and now suddenly you lost interest to it?! wow... the orginal Dante would be pissed off about something like this. The hunter demon jumps down into the water and spawned some lesser stygians. just as Dante's Rebellion appears on his back, My katana appears on my hand. I unsheathe my Katana and Red aura surrounds it.

"it's good to be back with you again, Muramasa."

It's power entered in my body and I feel the Muramasa wanting the thirst for blood of my enemies. I get into a offensive stance and waited for my enemy to make a move. Dante sees me and looked annoyed.

"hey! I don't need your help!"

tsk...an annoying asshole as always. I ignored Dante and started attacking the lesser stygians with counters. Dante luckily started helping me killing them. I can feel Muramasa pulsing. it wants more blood. more blood to become more powerful. Dante kills the last stygian and a second wave of stygians appeared. I made the Muramasa on fire and started attacking the second wave stygians with Dante.

"hey! are you deaf!? I don't need your help!"

once again, I ignored him and killed the last stygian. the black wall breaks and I see Kat.

"Dante! this way!"

"Who said that?"

Kat runs somewhere in the carnival because I think she vanished somewhere. The fire on the Muramasa was gone and sheath the Muramasa. Just as I was going to follow her, Dante grabs me by my hoodie and I glare at him annoyed. Out of all the guys that annoy me, this guy is the most annoying one in this game.

"look. I don't know who you are but I don't need your help."

My eye glew red and I swat his hand off my hoodie in anger and started walking away to find Kat.

"Hey! are you even listening?!"

I stopped and looked at him with the most glare I ever had. Thankfully my eye didn't glow red this time.

"do you ever shut up? nows not the time for you questioning me. what you should worry is getting out of here."

I continued walking away to find Kat. Hoping he doesn't follow me just to annoy the hell out of me. Unfortunately he did followed me as if he had no choice. I look at him annoyed.

"what? Thought you didn't want help."

"I don't. look. you want out of Limbo so do I. just don't expect me to save you."

I rolled my eyes annoyed. arrogant as always. we continued walking until I see Ebony and Ivory dangling on a bra.

"my guns?"

I facepalmed. he needs to be careful who he has sex with. This is one of the reasons why I don't have sex with women who I don't know. They could be robbing me for all I know. suddenly, I sensed the hunter demon's aura closing in and fast.

"I'd start running."

"what-"

The hunter demon uses his grapple claw on the ground behind us as we got out of the way.

"that's why!"

we started running to where Dante's guns were hanging as the hunter demon starting pulling things down like part of the board walk and Trailers being pushed off. we kept jumping over pits until we jumped on one of the trailers as we ran and jumped to the other side of the carnival. Dante flips to get his guns and lands next to me.

"Ebony...Ivory... I missed you girls."

He starts shooting the hunter demon in the face but it did no damage what so ever. he stops shooting and the hunter demon jumps into the water. he holsters his guns and looks at me curious.

"how did you know he would show up?"

"I can sense demon auras whether it's concealed or not. but I'd talk more if it weren't for that." as I pointed at a Bathos.

He sees it and grins.

"target practice! right on cue!"

I took out my dual Uzis and we started shooting at the Bathos while avoiding their bombs and attacking the sygians. Luckily we did quick work on them knowing they are prone to bullets. we holstered our guns and kept walking until...

"Dante!"

Dante points his guns at Kat and I see her putting her hands up.

"don't shoot! my name is Kat! I'm not a demon! I'm still in the real world. you're in Limbo."

I started scratching the back of my head for 2 seconds and looked at Kat curiously. "okay. that makes sense. let me guess. you're a medium who can communicate in limbo."

she looks at me surprised.

"y-yes."

Dante gets cocky and still points his guns at her.

"and if I pull the trigger?"

I facepalmed. stop being such an asshole!

"I'll die. I'm risking my life for you. I want to help."

Dante lowers his guns and looks annoyed.

"I don't need your help."

"the hunter has dragged you two into limbo. I can get you out."

"I've been down here before I know how to get out. you fight whatever shit-sucking demon that dragged you in here."

"you don't want to fight the hunter. he's not your regular demon. follow me. now."

Kat runs past us and vanished again. Dante holster Ebony and Ivory and sighs.

"For once would it kill you to stop being such an arrogant asshole and get help. For all I know she could be right."

Dante glares at me annoyed.

"I don't care what she says nor don't hear your fucking mouth and who the hell are you? you make it seem like this whole situation is going to be the end of me."

"...*sigh* you really want to know who I am that badly, huh? fine... my name is Abel Mojima. that's all I can tell you and the last time I tell you my name, Dante."

He scoffs but I ignored him kept walking away from him and once again he follows me. I'm getting sick of him following me. but I'm not going let that bother me. what I should be concern is if my brothers Jin and Koji. are they here as well? If so I hope they're safe.

(someone named Reckless Flamingo gave me an idea to accept OCs. I'm probably expecting her Oc when she pms me. so if you want to add an oc in this story. do the bio of how me and my brothers did it on the introduction. pm me when you made on)


End file.
